


Just a Little Salty

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disabled Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Bucky, Genderfluid Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I swear to god bucky if u come back with no food and new clothing i will take all of your fucking boots and send them to the art department to make them into “modern art” im not fucking joking (Message to Bucky Barnes sent at 7:38 P.M.)"<br/>Bucky meets Steve in the most cliche of ways. By running into him in the hallway and knocking all of his groceries onto the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Salty

**Author's Note:**

> As a nonbinary person, I think that there should be a lot more fics with genderfluid Bucky out there. So why not add to the small pile.

Bucky had been going at it for a good four hours. Sweat started beading at their forehead at the first hour, and at his nape at the second. At the third, they pulled up their hair into a bun. They had to be close to finishing now, they absolutely had to be. This sort of thing can’t legally take this long...right?

When they got the magical idea to do this for the first time since they came to college, they honestly didn’t think it would take them this long. Bucky had written out in a journal what they wanted to do over a week ago, and they finally had the apartment alone long enough to get the courage to do it.

They ran a hand through the bangs that escaped the hair tie. C’mon. Almost fucking there. So close.

 

Bucky’s hand pulls down yet another box that was hiding in the top of his closet. They yelled in frustration and threw down the plastic box overflowing with scarves, hats, and ties, “I already did the fucking scarves! I fucking color-coordinated them after I did the god damn boots!” They laid down on the plush carpet in front of their closet and kneaded their hand in their eyes until they saw stars.

“Clint! I need you! It’s an emergency!” Bucky croaked out, still on the floor. The bedroom door blew open, Clint barreling in with a wild look in his eyes, already breathing heavily.

“What? Did you lose all of your hair ties again?” Clint’s eyes darted around the room and over Bucky.

“No, asshat. And that was one time I’ll have you know!” Bucky pointed a finger at him, eyes narrowing, “Why did you let me move in with this much shit? I mean, look at all this!” They gestured towards the almost organized space of the closet, “I’ve been doing this for four hours bro. That’s way too fucking long, right?” Clint looked sheepish.

“Well, I know three things. One, you definitely did not move in here with that much shit. Two, we’ve been living here for almost a year, bud. And three, you shop a lot. Like, last week you went shopping twice,” Clint admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Fuck. You’re right,” Bucky sat up, suddenly looking a lot more alert. “You know what? I’m taking a break and I’m going to go get us some food,” they carefully rummaged through the now organized closet and found some shoes and a coat. They shoved a black glove over their hand and headed out.

Clint blinked three times. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and send a message to Bucky.

 

> _I swear to god bucky if u come back with no food and new clothing i will take all of your fucking boots and send them to the art department to make them into “modern art” im not fucking joking (Message to bucky (shithead) sent at 7:38 P.M.)_

 

Bucky pulled the phone out of their pocket and snorted, quickly sending a “fuck you” back to Clint. They stepped into the hallway, and promptly walked into someone. That someone was carrying groceries. A lot of groceries. Which plummeted onto the hardwood floor in front of Bucky and Clint’s apartment.

“Shit! I’m so fucking sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going at all!” Bucky sputtered, flying to help.

“Yeah you weren’t. I can do it myself. I don’t need your help. I’m perfectly capable of cleaning up the mess you made,” the young man snarled, back straightening as his hands clenched into fists. Bucky took a step back and threw their hand up.

“Hey, I never meant that you needed my help. I made the mess, I should help.” Bucky stuck his hand out, “I’m Bucky. Haven’t seen you around.”

“Steve. I just moved in a few weeks ago with my friend, Natasha. Sorry man, I turn into an ass really quick when I’m coming home from a bad day at work. Good to meet you,” Steve looked flustered, eyes darting around the hallway, looking anywhere but at Bucky. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and bent down and put the groceries back into their bags.

Bucky winced and got on their knees to help with the mess too. They took a deep breath and blurted out, “Oh, um, can you not call me man? I’m really not comfortable with that,” their gloved hand coming up to fiddle with an earring. Steve’s eyebrows shot up his forehead and a hand came up to cover his mouth as his neck spread a blush all the way up to his forehead astonishingly fast.

“Oh! I’m so sorry! It definitely won’t happen again. So, uh, they pronouns are okay?”

“Yeah! Yes, they. Thanks.” Bucky looked down at him with a sheepish smile and shoved their hand into their pocket. It got quiet. And awkward. Both of their eyes darted around the hallway, looking for something to talk about again.

“Are you doing anything right now? I was gonna make dinner for me and my roommate and we always have extras, so,” Steve started confidently but slowly trailed off, still refusing to look Bucky in the eye.

“I was actually going to go and pick up a pizza for me and my roommate but that actually sounds a lot better,” Steve visibly brightened up immediately, as if he was surprised his offer was taken up.

“Go get your roommate and I’ll go inside and get my groceries put away. Just knock when you’re at the door and I’ll have Nat let you in.” Steve fiddled with something in his pocket before picking his bags up off of the floor, “I’ll see you in a few, okay?”

Bucky vigorously nodded, turned around while trying to not trip over clumsy feet and tumbled back into their apartment. Bucky closed the door as quietly as he could with adrenaline already coursing through his veins.

“Clint! I need you again!” Bucky called out pressed against the door. Clint, yet again, came barreling into their living room, and promptly ran into the coffee table.

“Aw, table, no. What do you need this time Barnes?” Clint looked up at Bucky while nursing his stubbed toe.

“I went outside to go get us pizza, and I ran into someone. Like, literally walked into him. He was so angry; I thought I was going to die at the hands of this little punk -” Clint interrupted him, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“Punk? You just met him and you’re calling him punk? I’ve known you for three years and I get asshat. That’s not fair,” Clint remarked, taken back.

“Yeah asshat. He’s maybe like five-six, skinnier than a rail, with these beautiful blue eyes, and blonde hair. His name is Steve! How cute of a name is that?” Bucky looked impossibly infatuated, eyes practically glazing over as they recall Steve.

“The cutest, I’m sure.”

“He’s not even an asshole. He called me ‘man’ and I told him to not do that, for obvious reasons, and Steve didn’t even question it.”

“Wow, okay, that is something to be excited about.” Barton’s shot up his forehead and sounded almost impressed.

“He asked us to come over for dinner. Said he was cooking for him and his roommate and they have extras anyways, so I said yes.”

“Really? And that’s after you tried to run him over in the hall too. He must think you’re pretty cute, Buck.” Clint winked at Bucky and walked over to the door to slip his ratty purple Converse on.

Bucky blushed and protested, “Nuh-uh! Nope! None of that!” They walked up to Clint and pressed a finger to his chest, “You are not gonna try any of your matchmaking shit tonight. I got this.”

Clint opened their door and stepped out after Bucky, “Don’t worry Bucky. I’ll only embarrass you a little. Tell Steve about the time we were at the movies and Ryan Reynolds came on screen and you- mphh!”

Bucky slapped their hand over his mouth and whined, “Clint, you promised you wouldn’t tell anyone about that ever!”

The door to Steve’s apartment across the opened and a woman with fiery red hair smirked and leaned against the doorway, “Don’t stop the story, Clint, I know Steve and I would love to hear what about what happened at the movies.” Bucky dropped their hand from Clint’s face, absolutely mortified. The woman looked both of them up and down, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at Clint.

They heard a voice from inside the apartment echoing through the hall, “Natasha! Don’t you scare them away now! Let them inside!”

Natasha leaned her head over her shoulder, “Yeah, yeah, punk. ‘M not gonna scare away your new friend.” She opened the door wider and stepped aside to let them both in. “Take your shoes off over here and meet us in the kitchen down the hall when you’re ready.” She smiled at them and walked to meet up with Steve.

Clint stared after her, mouth gaping. Bucky playfully elbowed him and smirked, “I’ll only embarrass you a little, okay?” Bucky took off down the hallway, laughing at Clint mocking them behind their back.

Steve was standing at the counter-top, chopping a huge pile of vegetables. Bucky looked around at the ingredients he had around him, squinting when he realized they were  _ all  _ vegetables. 

Steve looked up to introduce himself and noticed Bucky looking around at all the food on the counter, “Hi, Bucky’s friend, I’m Steve. She’s Natasha. Oh, and we hope you don’t mind, we’re vegan.” Clint snapped his head up from where he was fiddling with his shirt. “Well, vegan on weekdays, vegetarian on weekends. We need real ice cream every once in awhile.” Steve pushed his glasses back up on his arm with his wrist and went back to chopping. 

“I’m Clint. Bucky’s friend,” he said as he glared at Bucky, making them shrug and angrily whisper, “Oh, like I knew?” 

“Don’t you guys like, get bored, of salad? All the time?” Clint rubbed his stomach, “I know I would. Pizza is my favourite.” 

Steve threw his head back and laughed as Natasha grabbed a tray that was resting on the stove behind them. “Actually, we don’t really eat a lot of salad. Not like, plain lettuce salads. A lot of kale, tomatoes, beans, stuff like that.” 

“And actually, Clint, we’re making pizzas tonight. We have lots of stuff to put on them, even regular cheese, if you two don’t want the vegan stuff,” Natasha waved around a bag of mozzarella when Clint looked accusingly at a bag of vegan shredded cheese. She set them both on the counter in front of where Bucky and Steve were standing.

“Can I try the vegan cheese?” Bucky asked Natasha. She nodded, and gave a pinch of the cheese to Bucky to try. 

Steve put the knife down, grinning at Bucky, eager to see their reaction. Bucky gave a piece to Clint, so they could try it together. 

Clint and Bucky nodded at each other. 

“On three?” Bucky said, taking a deep breath. Natasha and Steve rolled their eyes.

“One.” Bucky pinched their eyes closed and brought the cheese up to their mouth.

“Two.” Clint opened his mouth, dangling the cheese in front of it.

“Three.” Bucky snapped their mouth shut and watched Clint chew and swallow, eyebrows scrunched. Clint spotted the shreds still pinched between Bucky’s fingers and squawked. 

“You shithead! You didn’t eat it with me! I can’t believe this!” Clint sputtered out, betrayed.

“I was too scared! I don’t know what it will taste like!” 

Steve put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, “That’s how I was the first time I tried sucking a dick. Scared of what it was gonna taste like. And the first time I tried vegan cheese too. They’re both just a little salty.” Clint’s jaw dropped. 

Natasha sighed, “Really Steve? We’ve known them for 20 minutes. You’re gonna scare them away.”

“I’ve never sucked a dick, but Steve’s right Buck. Just a little salty,” Clint said.

“Can you still suck dick? Isn’t it like, not vegan? Or do you just need to use a condom?” Bucky still had the cheese in their hand, looking expectantly between Steve and Natasha for an answer. Clint mumbled a “dear God help us” under his breath. Steve and Natasha made eye contact, and immediately busted up laughing. 

“Yes, Bucky, we can still suck dick as much as we want. Now, eating ass is a whole other topic for another day,” Steve wheezed out between giggles. Bucky blushed and looked down at the cheese in their hand. 

“Just like sucking a dick, right? Just a little salty?” They looked expectantly at Steve.

“Just like sucking a dick.”

Bucky eyed the single shred in their hand, eyebrows furrowed. They squeezed their eyes shut, and barely opened their mouth and bit off a tiny piece of the shred. Steve got set off with the giggles again. 

“What? What did I do that’s so funny now?” Bucky glared at Steve.

“You-you look like Squidward in that episode of Spongebob when he eats a Krabby Patty for the first time!” Steve was bent over, laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach. Natasha and Clint started laughing too, and eventually Bucky couldn’t suppress their giggles anymore, and joined in with their new friends, making fun of themself. 

“Okay, honestly, it wasn’t that bad,” Bucky said once they all calmed down. Steve was wiping tears from his eyes, cheeks still pink. “Not anywhere near how bad sucking my first dick went. No choking involved.” That sent a fresh wave of giggles through the group.

“Stop, please stop, my stomach hurts!” Steve groaned through his laughs.

Natasha walked back over to the counter and started putting the small pizzas together. She held up the bag of vegan shreds in front of Bucky and Clint, “Vegan or regular?”

“Vegan,”  they said together.

* * *

 

“You guys have to come over again soon, that was so much fun!” Steve said, lingering outside Bucky’s front door. Clint had already gone inside, and Natasha stayed inside their apartment after saying goodbye. 

“Our place next time. You guys gotta teach us how to cook. Mostly Clint, though,” Bucky smirked, looking down at their shoes. 

“Maybe soon we can do just us?” Steve looked up at Bucky, worrying his bottom lip. Bucky grinned.

“Yes! Yeah, that sounds perfect,” Bucky leaned in for a hug from Steve, surprised when Steve gave them a soft kiss on the cheek when he pulled away. Bucky blushed, hand reaching up to touch the place Steve’s lips had been. 

“Later, Buck.” Steve ducked into his apartment, leaving Bucky against their door.

Bucky went inside, kicked their shoes off, and plopped down onto the couch, face first. They were already gone on this guy, and it had only been a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so there it is! I know it isn't a lot, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing! Please leave comments with anything at all! I'll update as soon as possible. 
> 
> Follow me!  
> twitter- @stevierogerrss  
> tumblr- @stevierogerrs


End file.
